Robin Williams
Robin Williams (1951 - 2014) Film Deaths *''The World According to Garp'' (1982) [T.S. Garp]: Shot by Brenda Currin. The movie ends with Robin being taken away in a helicopter and talking to Mary Beth Hurt; although it's strongly implied that the wound is fatal, the movie ends before his actual death and leaves it up to the viewer's interpretation as to whether he survives. *''The Adventures of Baron Muchausen'' (1988) [Ray D. Tutto, The King of the Moon]: Playing a character whose head can detatch from his body and has another personality, Williams' body dies when the bird creature he is riding splits into three pieces and crashes while chasing Sarah Polley, John Neville and Eric Idle. (Played for Comic Effect) (Note: Williams is credited as Ray D. Tutto in the end credits) *''The Secret Agent'' (1996) [The Professor/Assassin]: Commits suicide by detonating the bomb he's carrying after walking out into a crowd of people (the scene cuts to black at the moment of detonation). *''Hamlet (1996) ''[Osric] Stabbed in the stomach by soldiers when Rufus Sewell's army arrives; we see him clutching his wound as he announces Rufus' arrival, though the film doesn't actually confirm whether the wound is fatal. *''What Dreams May Come (1998)'' [Chris Nielsen]: Hit by a pierce of wreckage when he attempts to help at the scene of a car accident (he dies as passerby's try to revive him); the rest of the movie takes place in the afterlife (which ends with him be reincarnated along with his wife). *''Bicentennial Man (1999)'' [Andrew Martin]: Dies of old age, after being transformed from a robot into a living human being, along with Embeth Davidtz as they're beside each other holding hands (Embeth and Robin were made up to look much older than they actually were at the time). *''Jakob the Liar'' (1999) ' [''Jakob]: Shot to death by the Nazis after its revealed that he's been secretely holding a radio for the other prisoners in the Holocaust camp (The movie's alternate ending has Jakob killed in front of the ghetto instead of being shot during an escape attempt). *Insomnia (2002)' [''Walter Finch]: Shot in the chest by Al Pacino with a shotgun (after Robin shoots Al first with a concealed gun); he then falls through the floor of his cabin into the water (with his body sinking below the surface as a dying Al looks on) (See also Bjørn Floberg in the 1997 version). *''The Final Cut'' (2004) [Alan Hakman]: Shot repeatedly in the back and stomach by an assassin (Vincent Gale/Brendan Fletcher) at the end of a chase through a graveyard/cemetary in order to view his post-death memory implants as Jim Caviezel looks on in shock. He dies while talking to Jim kneeling by his side. *''Lee Daniels' The Butler (2013)'' [Dwight D. Eisenhower]: Dies (off screen) in the time between the flashback and modern day scenes. *''The Angriest Man in Brooklyn'' (2014) [Henry Altmann]: Dies of an aneurysm, after spending his last days reconciling with his family. (See also Assi Dayan in the 1997 version The 92 Minutes of Mr. Baum.) TV Deaths *''The Richard Pryor Show'' (September 20, 1977) [Various]: In the courtroom skit, Robin is hung (off screen) by an angry racist jury for managing to get John Witherspoon off of his rape charges; the skit ends with the angry mob of jurors carrying Robin off. (Played for Comedic Effect) *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit: Authority (2008)'' [Merritt Rook]: Possibly drowns in the East River which he assumedly jumps into hand-cuffed after running from Christopher Meloni and Mariska Hargitay. We don't actually see him jump in nor do they search for his body in the water, so his fate is left ambiguous, but it's listed here just in case. Notable Connections Father of Zelda Williams Gallery Robin_Williams_Death_The_Angriest_Man.png|Robin Williams in The Angriest Man in Brooklyn. Williams, Robin Williams, Robin Williams, Robin Williams, Robin Williams, Robin Williams, Robin Category:2014 Deaths Williams, Robin Williams, Robin Williams, Robin Williams, Robin Williams, Robin Williams, Robin Williams, Robin Williams, Robin Williams, Robin Williams, Robin Williams, Robin Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by lynch mob Category:Death scenes by aneurysm Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Suicide victims Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by combustion Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by transformation Category:Performers with disabilities Category:Died during production Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Vegetarians Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Musicians Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Christopher Nolan Movies Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Motor Mouths Category:Method Actors Category:Stage Actors Category:Comedy Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Actors who died in Kenneth Branagh Movies Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:WB Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:Columbia Stars Category:Universal Stars